Brisé
by Bab-SPNFamily
Summary: SPOILERS 15.3 - Après avoir quitté les Winchester, Castiel décide de reprendre sa vie en main. Des rencontres étonnantes vont l'amener à réfléchir sur ses sentiments, sa place et sa relation avec les Winchester (Destiel).


**Brisé**

* * *

_(Musique ayant accompagné en grande partie l'écriture de cet OS :_

_To build a home – The cinematic orchestra (écouté presque jusqu'à l'écœurement)_

_Simple man - Lyrics Jensen Ackles cover (pour m'attaquer au Destiel)_

_A thousand years – Christina Perri (pour le paragraphe final)_

_Une version de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer après que Castiel ait choisi de quitter les frères Winchester (**épisode 3 - saison 15**). Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un seul instant laisser Castiel dans une souffrance solitaire._

_Merci de votre indulgence, il s'agit de mon premier OS._

_Merci à ma correctrice, ma sweetie pie : SauleMarron19427_

_Merci à mes premières lectrices : NaitiaClo960 (AO3), Shandril_

* * *

Il était parti sans claquer la porte... Il l'avait doucement tirée vers lui, calmement, refermant ainsi le livre de son existence aux côtés des Winchester, de _Dean_.

Sa tristesse était incommensurable. Il avait tout perdu. Son fils, ses amis, son Père... Toutes ces années pour en arriver là. Debout à l'extérieur du bunker, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il pleuvait et il n'aurait pu en être autrement.

À cet instant précis, il cessa d'être le Castiel des dix dernières années et il prit la décision de vivre loin, très loin de ce tumulte surnaturel et de cette souffrance. Tous ces drames l'avaient forgé, l'avaient endurci mais il n'était plus question de sacrifices, de deuils ou de quoi que ce soit risquant d'agrandir le gouffre insondable logé en plein milieu de sa poitrine. Il serait toujours là pour lui rappeler celui qu'il ne devait plus être, cet être faible, asservi, croyant faire le bien tout en semant la destruction. Sa grâce le quittait et c'était bien ainsi... Peut-être parviendrait-il à devenir définitivement humain, ne plus entendre certaines prières en particulier et mourir lentement. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il méritait après tout ? Peut-être deviendrait-il le nouveau Bobby Singer, noyé de chagrin et d'alcool après la mort de sa femme.

Cette pensée le ramena subitement à l'instant présent et à la pluie dégoulinant sur son visage. Il jeta un œil sur la porte du bunker dans son dos. Il savait où aller maintenant, il n'était plus perdu. Il avait un but, totalement dérisoire, mais qui convenait parfaitement au nouveau Castiel. Quand il s'évanouit dans les airs, les gouttes de pluie qui s'étaient amoncelées sur son trench coat semblèrent exploser tout autour de lui, comme une bombe à eau jetée contre un mur par un enfant... Ainsi disparut Castiel, l'ange déchu, le père en deuil, l'ami mortellement blessé par des mots haineux.

oOoOo

_6 mois plus tard_

Castiel était assis en tailleur sur le toit d'une épave de voiture, son jean était complètement déchiré aux genoux, son tee-shirt « _Born under a bad star_» portait les stigmates de mois de travail acharné.

Il admirait fièrement la toute nouvelle maison de Bobby, construite sur les ruines qu'on aurait pu croire encore fumantes de la demeure du vieux bougon. Elle était quasi identique à l'ancienne, de guingois, construite de matériaux divers et variés. Ses souvenirs étaient extrêmement précis et il avait essayé de leur être le plus fidèle possible. L'analogie de la reconstruction de cette maison et de la sienne était évidente. Il souffrait encore, horriblement, mais tant de choses s'étaient produites durant ces derniers mois. Maintenant il savourait de longs moments de paix, de joie et de rires. Sa vie avait pris un tournant totalement inattendu...

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas vraiment le cri d'alarme, mais ne rata rien du passage de la petite tornade vêtue de bleu juste devant la voiture et hurlant un « Nooooon ! » déchirant.

Cas se tourna vers Joan avec un sourire hilare.

\- C'est l'heure du bain, tu l'auras compris, dit cette dernière avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste, avant de se tourner vers son fils. Nolan ! hurla-t-elle. Reviens ici immédiatement ou je te fais manger du foie pour le dessert !

Ses yeux prenant leur couleur noir opaque et dense de mère démone, censés faire peur au petit trublion mais... sans aucun succès. Quiconque connaissant l'ancien Castiel aurait immédiatement été plongé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale devant cette scène surréaliste.

Lui-même parfois se demandait s'il n'était pas retombé dans ses anciens travers, pensant aider pour finalement se retrouver être la source des maux de ceux qu'il espérait sauver. Puis il se rappelait aussitôt que c'était ces gens qui l'avaient sauvé d'un exil inutile. Son regard se porta autour de lui. Joan, Liam et bien sûr le petit Nolan étaient dans son champ de vision. Il entendait quelques voix s'échapper de la maison, des rires s'élever de derrière la grange d'où s'échappait le bruit de nombreux outils en cours d'utilisation.

Un autre sourire, narquois cette fois, se posa sur les lèvres de Cas. Si Dean avait été là, il n'aurait sûrement pas manqué de vouloir tuer tout le monde. Dean… Ce dernier était toujours au cœur de ses pensées, mais Cas parvenait maintenant à ressentir plus de nostalgie que de rancœur. Joan n'était pas pour rien dans ce changement. Sa toute nouvelle confidente démoniaque lui avait fait comprendre la nature des sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'égard des Winchester, l'amour fraternel pour Sam, l'amour tout court pour Dean. Cas avait appris à vivre avec ses regrets et se découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait été à deux doigts de tuer Joan et compagnie. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. _Absolument. Rien. Du. Tout !_

_oOoOo_

Trois semaines après avoir investi une épave de camping-car dans la casse de Bobby, Cas s'acharnait à scier du bois, clouer des planches, empiler des briques … Finalement la colère l'avait emporté sur la douleur et ce dérivatif physique lui permettait d'évacuer un tant soit peu ce maelstrom de sentiments.

Plus il ressentait d'émotions humaines, plus sa grâce se renforçait et il n'y avait aucune logique à cela. Plus il sentait sa transformation physique et psychologique, plus il maîtrisait ses pouvoirs. En quelques millénaires d'existence, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant, ni aussi libre. Le soir, il jurait comme un charretier, il buvait du whisky, il cassait tout un tas de choses à grands coups de marteau… Il avait brûlé son téléphone, ce qui en soit était loin d'être l'idée la plus lumineuse qu'il ait pu avoir, découvrant ainsi à ses dépens que l'odeur de plastique brûlé n'avait rien à envier à celle du soufre des démons.

La télévision et les postes de radio avaient fait partie des victimes collatérales de ce besoin d'isolement total. Mais durant la journée, il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour atteindre son objectif : reconstruire la maison de Bobby et la faire sienne.

Il veillait à se tenir éloigné de toutes informations sur l'état actuel du monde, n'avait cure de ce que Chuck pouvait bien tramer, et surtout, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Dean Winchester. De temps en temps, il faisait passer un mot à Sam pour lui dire qu'il allait bien en usant de divers stratagèmes afin qu'il n'ait pas la possibilité de remonter jusqu'à lui. En fait, Cas n'était pas vraiment caché (chez Bobby... franchement !) et finalement, c'était ce qui le rendait parfaitement invisible. L'évidence.

En à peine quinze jours, il avait également réussi à maîtriser « radio ange » et l'avait définitivement mis sur mute. Au bout de six semaines, il était devenu une sorte de mix de Dean et de Sam, les pouvoirs d'un ange en prime. Il avait adopté son surnom et fait en sorte que Cas devienne son prénom définitif (y compris sur ses faux papiers).

Il se sentait bien dans la peau de l'étrange personnage qu'il était devenu : étonnamment il s'était mis à apprécier la nourriture, il lisait beaucoup, avait fini par acheter un ordinateur mais uniquement pour se gaver de films et de séries piratées. Il avait aussi bien rattrapé son retard en matière de pop culture. Et merde, il adorait ça. Presque autant que de s'occuper des ruchers derrière la grange, il avait toujours eu un bon feeling avec les abeilles.

Il se sentait chez lui, la cuisine était praticable, une des chambres était finie et il avait quitté sans regret son vieux camping-car pour s'installer plus confortablement. Il n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs, sauf pour soulever les matériaux les plus lourds. Physiquement, il avait pris quelques kilos de muscles mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour tenir à bout de bras des poutres de plusieurs centaines de kilos.

Quant à son âme, si tant est qu'il en ait réellement une, elle le faisait encore énormément souffrir. Il pensait beaucoup trop souvent à Jack et il se tapait forcément un whisky le soir quand lui revenait le souvenir du regard de Dean le transperçant de sa colère froide et dévastatrice.

Dean. Toujours Dean.

Il n'avait pas encore bien compris pourquoi cette souffrance-là était si particulière. Une rémanence douloureuse malgré deux mois de séparation. Voilà où il en était et il pensait que cela durerait éternellement : son petit enfer personnel. Mais la journée du lendemain était destinée, une fois encore, à bouleverser ce qu'il avait pris pour acquis.

oOoOo

Huit semaines après avoir pris possession des lieux, il sentit un danger s'approcher. Pas humain ! Les humains, ils les faisaient fuir à coup de fusil, cartouches de plomb tirées en l'air. Enfin... la plupart du temps.

Sur le qui-vive, il s'avança vers le seul accès possible à la propriété. Il avait tout clôturé d'un grillage en fer de 3 mètres de haut et un énorme portail en acier trempé venait compléter la protection du site. Cas arma d'une seule main son fusil à pompe chargé de cartouches bien spécifiques, sa main gauche dans le dos, poing serré autour de sa lame angélique.

Il avait paré à toutes les éventualités et planqué des armes un peu partout. Intérieurement, il se moqua de lui-même, se renvoyant l'image d'un héros de ces films d'action qu'il s'était mis à apprécier plus que de raison. Une sorte de John McClane angélique, un peu crado, mal rasé et franchement prêt à en découdre histoire de se défouler un peu.

Heureusement qu'il était gonflé à bloc, pensa-t-il en apercevant le colosse derrière la grille du portail. Facilement deux mètres, presque aussi large que haut. Il exagérait un peu, mais ça n'allait pas être simple. Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter sous l'intensité de la préparation au combat.

Puis un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Une main toute fine posée sur la taille du géant. Un bras encerclait la taille de l'homme et dans l'ombre de celui-ci, une femme ridiculement petite. Tellement petite qu'il crut pendant un millième de seconde avoir affaire à une enfant. Pourtant c'était bien une adulte et un démon de surcroît. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Un ange immense et une mini démone serrés l'un contre l'autre devant chez lui, a priori dépourvus d'animosité et dégageant une énergie stupéfiante. Ils échangèrent un regard puis la femme prit la parole, hésitante :

\- Je m'appelle Joan.

\- Cas..., répondit-il sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

\- Cas ? Comme... Castiel ? interrogea-t-elle, sidérée.

Il préféra s'amuser plutôt que s'irriter de l'étonnement du démon. Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point son nom était connu des forces d'en Haut, d'en Bas et de la « terre du Milieu » (Elle était bonne celle-là, il devrait songer à la replacer à l'occasion, se dit-il distraitement avant de secouer intérieurement la tête).

Il savait aussi que l'image qu'il renvoyait maintenant n'avait plus rien du Castiel lisse, dévoué et fidèle comme un labrador, celui des légendes qui entouraient son nom. Non, décidément, la femme n'imaginait pas encore à quel point il avait changé, ni le sort qu'il comptait leur réserver très rapidement. Toutefois, Cas restait méfiant, cette étrange énergie qui fluctuait par vague depuis le couple l'interpellait. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Et il y avait peu de choses qui échappaient à sa connaissance maintenant.

\- Très accueillant Cas, dit-elle avec ironie, puis elle pointa les différents symboles présents sur le fil barbelé de la grille, symboles aussi bien angéliques que démoniaques. Tu es bien protégé. On a dû s'approcher vraiment près pour sentir une présence angélique.

\- Bordel, vous voulez quoi ? Une médaille pour avoir trouvé le chemin ou bien c'est juste une petite visite de courtoisie autour d'un thé avec des cookies ?

Et encore une fois, flash de Dean et de foutus cookies. Fais chier, pensa Cas. Ces images déroutantes le cueillaient toujours par surprise et bien sûr concernaient toujours Dean. Il était définitivement très très énervé maintenant. On le dérangeait chez lui et il avait perdu l'habitude de parler autrement que par jurons ou onomatopées.

Sentant probablement la colère de Cas, la femme-démon reprit la parole :

\- On souhaite une nuit de repos Cas. Juste une nuit de repos. Liam et moi, on a du monde au cul et un lieu protégé nous ferait du bien.

L'ange à ses côtés restait muet comme une tombe, sans l'ombre d'un battement de paupière. Cas vit toutefois que sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration aussi lente qu'inutile pour un ange. Ce prénom, Liam, lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais ce n'était pas rattaché à un ressenti négatif.

\- Vous fuyez quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez ensemble d'ailleurs ? grogna Cas, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir posé la question.

\- On est ensemble depuis que Liam a chuté... C'est tout, on ne s'est juste jamais quitté depuis et…, Joan hésita à nouveau. Et bien... Disons que notre mode de vie ne convient pas à tout le monde.

\- Ensemble ? Genre comme _ensemble _?

Cas était sidéré. Des aventures ou petits délires sexuels ange/démon, il en connaissait un certain nombre, il avait d'ailleurs lui-même un peu joué pour être honnête. Mais un vrai couple ? Depuis plusieurs années ?

\- Papa, j'ai faim ! se manifesta une voix fluette derrière le géant.

Les yeux de Liam virèrent immédiatement au bleu angélique, chatoyants et électriques. Cas sentit un afflux d'énergie immense émané de l'homme. Le geste de protection initié par Joan n'échappa pas à Cas non plus. Le bras de celle-ci s'était immédiatement levé devant son homme et... Son enfant ?!

Bordel de merde ! Un enfant né de l'union d'un ange et d'un démon, c'était quoi ça exactement ? Existait-il seulement une définition pour cette espèce ? Tous les enfoirés de la création auraient dû percevoir la présence de l'hybride, mais l'énergie qu'il dégageait était aussi puissante que diffuse.

Cas resserra le poing autour de sa lame, ne sachant plus quelle attitude adopter. Il devait faire un choix. Il n'était pas question ici de choisir entre tuer ou être tué mais tuer ou héberger. Franchement, se la posait-il réellement cette question ? L'enfant, emporté par la curiosité, pencha sa tête à hauteur de la cuisse de son père pour jeter un œil vers Cas...

Ce dernier su immédiatement qu'il avait perdu la partie devant le regard pétillant du gamin. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui projetait des bulles de bonheur arc-en-ciel en pleine face. C'était un putain d'hybride démon-ange et pourtant il tenait plus d'un bébé licorne qu'autre chose. Dans quel merdier était-il en train de se fourrer, se demanda-t-il en relâchant son arme et en secourant la tête, fataliste.

oOoOo

Une nuit à l'abri devint une semaine, puis un mois. D'autres se présentèrent à sa porte... à _leur_ porte. Cette maison n'était plus la sienne, c'était la maison de ceux qui avaient refusé d'entrer dans les jeux pervers et cruels d'entités trop puissantes pour être vaincues.

Principalement des anges et des démons, plus quelques autres espèces. Lyana la vampire qui détestait les poches de O positif et se délectait de A négatif ou encore James le polymorphe, meilleur baby-sitter du monde pour Nolan, puisqu'il passait son temps à prendre l'apparence de peluches géantes. On aurait pu les qualifier d'anarchistes ou de rebelles. Ils refusaient tout simplement d'obéir et exigeaient un droit au libre arbitre, ils étaient tombés amoureux de celui ou celle qui leur était interdit, ils refusaient de tuer ou de se nourrir comme leurs traditions l'exigeaient. Des parias, comme lui.

Ils étaient maintenant une dizaine à cohabiter sur l'ancienne propriété de Bobby. Heureusement que la casse n'était pas plantée en haut d'une colline, Cas aurait vraiment eu l'impression d'appartenir à cette communauté bizarre dans la série de zombies qu'il regardait avec Joan et Liam. Encore plus depuis que Joan s'était mis en tête de faire pousser des légumes derrière la grange. Cas n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'une terre nourrie à l'huile de vidange pendant quelques décennies ne ferait pas un bon terreau.

Ils avaient instauré tout un tas de rituels de vie commune et paisible. Un soir, Cas s'était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé pendant que Joan et Liam regardaient la fameuse série de zombies. Comme à son habitude, Liam somnolait devant l'écran tandis que Joan suivait avec assiduité les combats de la guerrière aux katanas. En voulant poser sa bière sur la table basse, Cas glissa et se retrouva coucher sur le canapé la tête sur la cuisse de Joan. Par habitude, elle posa immédiatement la main sur son front comme elle l'aurait fait avec Nolan et se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de Cas devenus bien trop longs. Liam ouvrit vaguement un œil sans se formaliser pour un sous du geste maternel de sa compagne.

Et c'est ainsi que Cas découvrit le plaisir d'avoir une confidente, une démone pour meilleure amie. Régulièrement, ils s'installaient ainsi tous les trois. Liam regardait l'écran en silence, Joan collée contre lui, et Cas, les pieds en l'air sur l'accoudoir et la tête posée sur Joan, regardait le plafond et refaisait le monde avec elle. Ils parlaient des combats passés mais refusaient tous deux d'évoquer plus loin que la semaine à venir. Cas se mit à évoquer de plus ou en plus souvent Sam et Dean.

Beaucoup trop souvent de Dean d'ailleurs pour que Joan reste indifférente. Un soir, elle finit par lui parler d'amour et de toutes les formes que celui-ci pouvait revêtir. L'amour filial, comme pour Jack ou Nolan, l'amour fraternel pour Sam et enfin, la dernière forme, celle qui pouvait tout aussi bien apporter un bonheur sans nom qu'une indicible souffrance. Ainsi c'était ça, il aimait Dean. Il l'avait toujours aimé en fait. Cela lui semblait tellement évident maintenant qu'il en avait un exemple sous les yeux en permanence.

Joan et Liam étaient allés au-delà de tout ce qu'il était possible d'affronter par amour. L'alchimie entre eux était si forte qu'on pouvait presque en ressentir une présence physique. La résultante, somme toute logique de cet amour, c'était Nolan. Petit hybride capable d'irradier littéralement de bonheur tout ce qui l'entourait à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Un pouvoir bien étonnant. Et lui, Cas, avait touché du doigt cet amour, il l'avait éprouvé, l'avait protégé mais n'avait jamais pu le nommer. Un amour à sens unique, tué dans l'œuf.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait dit à Dean ce jour-là « _Je suis mort pour toi._ » et Dean n'avait rien répondu, l'avait fixé quelques secondes sans prononcer un mot puis avait baissé les yeux.

L'esprit torturé par l'acceptation de ses sentiments, il sentit à peine la main de Joan se poser sur sa joue pour y recueillir une larme du bout de l'index, elle porta son doigt à sa bouche.

\- Tes larmes sont salées Cas, remarqua-t-elle, avant de reposer la main sur ses cheveux puis de changer de sujet sans aucune subtilité.

Elle savait que Cas avait besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça et souffrir, encore, pour la perte de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Joan plongea à son tour dans ses propres pensées, sa rencontre avec Liam, l'amour immédiat entre les deux humains qu'ils possédaient, l'amour plus long à accepter entre l'ange et le démon. Elle baissa les yeux vers Cas et vit qu'il s'était endormi. Elle en profita pour se tourner légèrement vers son ange à elle, glissa ses pieds gelés de démone sous les côtes de Cas et se cala contre le torse de Liam pour s'y endormir elle aussi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Son ami Cas serait bientôt heureux, elle ferait en sorte que cela arrive.

oOoOo

Évidemment, un tel condensé de forces surnaturelles réunies en un même endroit ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention. Ils avaient mis en place un stratagème de défense dont ils n'étaient pas peu fiers.

Réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger, ils s'étaient engueulés, avaient débattu et fini par s'accorder pour ne faire aucune victime. James ou Lyana servait d'appât, Joan ou Liam immobilisait l'intrus et Cas effaçait les mémoires et implantait le souvenir d'une casse délabrée et abandonnée depuis des années. Sur le papier, c'était vendeur mais en pratique, cela s'avérait parfois sportif et épique.

Ils avaient reçu un certain nombre de visiteurs déjà : anges, démons, chasseurs… Tous avaient subi le même lavage de cerveau de manière particulièrement efficace. Joan s'était révélée une combattante féroce et l'admiration de Cas était encore montée d'un cran pour son amie.

La tête plongée dans le coffre d'une voiture, il replaçait les armes qui avaient servies à chasser le dernier visiteur inopportun, des mèches de cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux et il se dit qu'il allait devoir céder aux exigences de Joan et sa maléfique paire de ciseaux. Quand il voyait l'état de la coupe de Liam, il trouvait toujours une excuse pour échapper à l'auto-proclamée coiffeuse-visagiste du site. Il se marrait tout seul, la tête toujours dans le coffre.

\- Eh ! Mec !

Son sang se figea dans ses veines, encore une expression qui prenait tout son sens car sa circulation sanguine s'était mise complètement au point mort.

Six mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix. Il avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait depuis l'instant où leur petite troupe était passée de quatre à six puis à sept pour finir par atteindre la dizaine. Il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre le chasseur dont il faudrait effacer la mémoire serait Dean. Son corps décida de réagir, son cœur se relança vite, trop vite, Cas se redressa sans se retourner, il n'était pas prêt en fait. Il entendait la voix de Dean marmonner avec colère :

\- Bordel... Crétin... chez Bobby..., avant de relancer. Eh mec, c'est à toi que j'parle là !

Cas comprenait que Dean ne le reconnaisse pas. Ses cheveux longs sur la nuque, un tee-shirt, cadeau de Joan, sur lequel était placardé « _Fuck reality_ » dans le dos, un jean et des Doc complétaient le tableau.

Il n'avait plus les épaules voûtées comme s'il portait encore le poids du monde et de ses échecs. On pourrait presque pu croire qu'il avait pris quelques centimètres tellement sa posture s'était modifiée. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, inspira un grand coup et se retourna en s'essuyant les mains sur le torchon qu'il avait récupéré dans le coffre. Il avait les mains moites, c'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Dean mit peut-être deux secondes qui lui parurent une éternité avant de le reconnaître.

\- Castiel ? dit-il, avec l'air un peu hébété de celui qui a du mal à croire à la réalité de ce qu'il a sous les yeux.

\- Bonjour, Dean, eut il le temps de répondre avant que le chaos ne se déchaîne.

Cas sentit un mouvement derrière son dos, Dean dégaina son arme en hurlant :

\- Cas, derrière toi ! Liam se matérialisa aussitôt derrière Dean et le maîtrisa sans le moindre effort tandis que ce dernier essayait de se dégager de l'emprise du colosse, hurlant encore. Cas, putain ! Démon ! Derrière toi !

Mais il commençait à s'essouffler de batailler vainement avec Liam. Cas tourna légèrement le visage et sourit. Bon sang, il adorait cette nana. Quel sens du spectacle elle avait ! Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'obsidienne, son visage arborait un rictus de cruauté et elle avait mis sa tenue de fangirl de la guerrière aux katanas.

Désormais, à côté de Cas, elle glissa un bras autour de sa taille et posa la tête sur son épaule. Elle était en train de lui faire la totale et il ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Liam grogna derrière Dean, il avait ses limites, lui aussi, et le petit jeu de Joan était en train de briser les côtes de sa proie.

\- Joan arrête ! s'exclama Cas. Et Liam relâche un peu la pression s'te plaît, ta femme s'amuse au détriment du chasseur.

En attendant les mots de Cas, Dean ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Dean, lâche ton arme et on pourra discuter un peu, demanda Cas puis il attendit la réponse.

Il sentait la tension de Joan à côté de lui. Nolan et les autres étaient restés dans la maison, Dean restait une menace, même si Joan connaissait les sentiments de Cas à son égard. Après tout, il s'agissait du seul, unique et légendaire Dean Winchester.

Ce dernier cessa de se débattre, prit le temps de réfléchir, analysa la situation et lâcha son arme. Cas le connaissait par cœur, il savait qu'un plan était déjà en train de se former dans la tête du chasseur.

\- Fouille-le et fais-le entrer, fit Cas à Liam.

Après avoir retiré les diverses armes que Dean portait sur lui, Liam posa la main sur l'épaule du chasseur et les téléporta tous les deux à deux mètres de Cas et Joan. Aussitôt, par réflexe, Cas passa son bras devant Joan et la repoussa derrière lui. Principe de précaution. Dean pouvait être imprévisible.

La main de Liam était toujours posée sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- Est-ce que tu peux demander à Hulk d'enlever sa sale patte de mon épaule et m'expliquer ce que tu fous ici avec ces trucs ? s'énerva d'ailleurs ce dernier en désignant Joan d'un mouvement de tête et en se retournant légèrement vers Liam, plus pour évaluer l'ennemi à abattre que par réelle provocation devina Cas.

Cas ne répondit pas, parfaitement immobile alors qu'intérieurement il bouillonnait de savoir Dean si près. Il avait envie de tendre la main pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et qu'il allait bien. Joan sentit le tumulte qui l'agitait et posa une main apaisante sur son dos.

oOoOo

Dean se sentait complètement désorienté. Il n'était pas du tout préparé à voir Castiel et encore moins la version qu'il avait actuellement sous les yeux. Il n'était pas non plus préparé à être déstabilisé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il était heureux au-delà de l'indicible de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Il avait beaucoup à lui dire, beaucoup à se faire pardonner.

Dès que la porte du bunker s'était refermée sur Cas, Dean avait commencé à regretter amèrement ses mots. Il était en colère, dévasté par la perte de ses amis, inquiet pour la blessure de Sam et pour la prochaine connerie que Chuck avait dû mettre sur sa to-do list. Et quand, tous ces sentiments l'animaient, il devenait détestable, mauvais et avait pris la sinistre habitude d'apaiser sa douleur en déversant son fiel sur ceux qu'il aimait le plus. Cas en première ligne.

Ces derniers mois, entre chasses, recherches et combats, il avait mis de côté le whisky et tenté une véritable introspection sur ce qu'il était, ce qu'il ne voulait plus être et ce qu'il aimerait devenir. Toutes les fois où il imaginait son avenir, Sam et Cas se tenaient à ses côtés. Il n'avait déjà que trop perdu de frères d'arme. Sam, toujours ralenti par sa blessure à l'épaule, allait mieux grâce aux soins prodigués régulièrement par Amara.

La bonne surprise du dernier caprice de Chuck, c'était le retour d'une Amara en paix avec sa Nature et l'Humanité. Sam avait eu de longues discussions avec Elle et Dean y avait parfois participé. Il avait espéré un temps qu'Amara pourrait l'aider à retrouver Castiel mais elle ne s'était pas montrée particulièrement coopérative surtout après que Sam lui eut dit dans quelles conditions ce dernier était parti.

Amara dans toute sa splendeur et manquant totalement de tact comme à son habitude :

\- Tu méritais bien pire, quand tu ouvriras enfin les yeux, fais-moi signe ! Je verrai si je suis d'humeur à t'aider ou non ! avait-elle craché en le fusillant du regard.

Elle s'était ensuite tournée vers Sam, avait caressé son épaule blessée puis s'était volatilisée. De toute façon, Amara ne répondait qu'aux appels de Sam et Dean détestait quand elle parlait par énigme.

Un matin, devant la cafetière, Dean râlait encore de s'être cassé le nez durant la nuit sur la énième piste « Castiel » qu'il avait tenté de suivre. Il sursauta en entendant Sam taper du plat de la main sur la table derrière lui.

\- Dean, pourquoi tiens-tu autant à retrouver Castiel ? s'énerva-t-il. Tu l'as assez blessé comme ça, tu ne crois pas qu'il mérite qu'on lui foute un peu la paix ?

\- Il faut que je lui dise... un certain nombre de choses et puis on a besoin de lui.

\- Arrête ! s'écria Sam. On n'a pas besoin de besoin de lui, on s'en sort très bien pour le moment alors pourquoi veux-tu qu'il revienne ?

Dean sentait bien que Sam essayait de lui faire dire quelque chose mais les mots refusaient de sortir.

\- Peut-être simplement parce que mon ami me manque, dit-il en haussant les épaules

\- Dean ! s'exclama Sam, qui semblait au bord de l'implosion. Cas est mon ami aussi mais je ne parcoure pas le pays en long et en large pour le retrouver, je respecte son besoin d'isolement, il a besoin de prendre du recul, de s'éloigner de nous. Tu le sais très bien, alors dis-moi une bonne fois pour toutes, pourquoi _tu_ veux _absolument_ le retrouver ?

\- Parce que sa place est à nos côtés, c'est comme ça ! Il n'y a pas d'autres options ! hurla Dean à son tour, poussé dans ses retranchements.

\- À « nos » côtés ou à _tes_ côtés Dean ? s'enquit doucement Sam en secouant la tête.

Dean renonça, il prit une chaise, la tira devant son frère, s'assit face à lui. Il croisa ses bras devant lui sur la table et y posa sa tête. Sam entendit la voix étouffée de son frère :

\- J'ai besoin qu'il soit à mes côtés Sam, j'ai vraiment besoin qu'il soit là, il me manque, j'ai été ignoble, je ne saurai même pas par où commencer pour me faire pardonner…

Bien, pensa Sam en souriant, on n'y était pas encore mais on progressait. Encore un peu de travail à faire et il pourrait envoyer Dean sur la bonne piste pour retrouver Cas cette fois.

oOoOo

Joan et Liam s'étaient retranchés dans la maison avec les autres, laissant Dean et Cas à l'extérieur. Joan était plantée derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine, pas du tout discrète. Elle ne voulait rien manquer du spectacle car tout allait se jouer maintenant. Elle saurait enfin si elle avait fait le bon choix en contactant Sam Winchester quelques semaines plus tôt ou si elle les avait tous mis en danger.

Dean se rapprocha de Cas, ils étaient désormais à portée de main l'un de l'autre mais chacun gardait ses bras bien serrés le long du corps comme pour les empêcher d'échapper à leur contrôle.

\- Je te demande pardon Cas, j'ai été trop loin, je n'aurais jamais dû t'accuser d'être responsable de tout ce merdier, commença Dean.

Cas recula d'un pas et s'assit sur le coffre toujours ouvert de la voiture puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et semblaient vouloir s'animer d'une volonté propre pour aller toucher un visage, des cheveux, une épaule...

Il n'était pas décidé non plus à laisser Dean s'en tirer à si bon compte, il préférait le laisser s'enliser un peu dans ses excuses. De toute façon, Cas savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il désirait réellement. Il voulait _Dean_, pas des excuses. Il savait très bien à qui il avait affaire, et que Dean regrettait ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais dorénavant, il ne pourrait plus se contenter d'une relation fraternelle et il n'était pas non plus question qu'il revienne dans le circuit dans ces conditions.

Surtout avec la tribu qui l'espionnait derrière pensa-t-il en jeter un coup d'œil vers la maison.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu trafiques ici mais je te fais confiance, si tu penses que c'est une bonne chose, je te suis, souffla ensuite Dean.

Ah, tiens ! Ça, c'était nouveau par contre. Dean Winchester lui annonçait tout de go qu'il lui accordait une confiance aveugle. Cas était attentif aux mots mais franchement beaucoup plus intéressé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

S'il avait appris à reconnaître ses sentiments, il découvrait avec délice l'envie et le désir. Le regard de Dean était empreint d'une intensité et d'une profondeur étonnante pour un humain, il n'était pas rasé, n'avait pas dû voir le coiffeur depuis un bail lui aussi. Cas s'autorisa à le trouver terriblement beau et attirant.

oOoOo

Dean était perplexe devant l'attitude de Cas. Il semblait l'écouter tout en ayant la tête ailleurs et il le fixait en souriant bizarrement. C'était affreusement déstabilisant mais Dean en profita pour dévisager Cas à son tour, les yeux bleu saphir, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, quelques mèches tombant sur le front, une bouche pleine et généreuse. Une alarme résonna dans la tête de Dean, des pensées inopportunes qu'il devait absolument s'interdire pour ne pas gêner son ami.

\- Je ne quitterai pas cet endroit, Dean, j'ai réussi à construire quelque chose de positif, nous vivons presque sereinement et je n'ai aucune envie de combattre pour autre chose que ce petit havre de paix et ceux qu'il abrite, lui dit Cas.

Ce fut le moment pour Dean, d'éclaircir la situation, il devait veiller à bien choisir ses mots. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas répéter ces mots maintes fois devant son miroir de salle de bains.

\- Je suis juste heureux de t'avoir retrouvé Cas, je ne demandais rien de plus et le hasard m'a guidé jusqu'à toi. C'est une bonne chose, je voulais m'excuser, te dire à quel point je m'étais comporté comme un connard. Si tu es heureux ici et que tu as enfin trouvé tout ce qu'il te faut, je te laisserai tranquille. Au moins, je sais que tu es sauf et que tu n'es pas seul.

Cas se leva de la voiture, s'approcha de Dean à presque le toucher. Ce dernier ne cilla pas, n'évoqua pas son « espace personnel ». Cas prit à peine le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne dis pas que j'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il me faut ici. J'avais justement perdu tout ce que je désirais et ici, j'ai pu me reconstruire, c'est différent, grogna-t-il.

La proximité de Dean l'affectait plus que de raison et il se sentait sur le point de déraper. Si ça arrivait, au mieux, il se prendrait une droite, au pire Dean lui tournerait le dos pour l'éternité. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était perdant donc il se contint autant que possible. Mâchoire serrée, il attendait un recul de Dean. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres.

Les sentiments de Dean trop longtemps refoulés eurent raison des dernières barrières qu'il avait décidé de s'imposer. La proximité de Cas était trop tentante, sa frustration avait atteint son seuil maximum de tolérance, alors advienne que pourra.

Il attrapa Cas par la nuque et posa simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un premier temps. Pas vraiment un baiser, juste un contact. Et bordel, ce sentiment de plénitude, d'être enfin arrivé à destination, était juste sensationnel. Castiel semblait figé par l'initiative surprise de Dean mais son désir fulgurant prit le pas sur la sidération.

Il saisit la lèvre inférieure de Dean entre ses dents, sans douceur, ni douleur. Le moyen le plus sensuel qu'il ait pu trouver pour lui montrer qu'il le marquait, que dorénavant, il était à lui et qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser reculer. Cas posa une main dans le creux des reins de Dean pour le coller au plus près de lui. Soudés l'un à l'autre par un baiser qui n'avait rien de tendre, ils ne pouvaient décemment plus ignorer le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

C'était puissant, sauvage et passionné. Un baiser qui reflétait à la perfection le lien profond qui les avait toujours unis. Une main souleva un tee-shirt, une autre empoigna des cheveux, une tête glissa vers un cou pour le sentir, le goûter, puis remonta pour reprendre un lent et profond baiser. Ils reculèrent leurs visages un instant pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs regards se noyaient l'un dans l'autre, mélange de vert émeraude et de bleu azur.

Les mots semblaient bien dérisoires devant l'intensité de cet échange. Cas souffla malgré tout un « Je t'aime » contre les lèvres de Dean et il sentit le sourire de ce dernier quand leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau. Dean leva ses deux mains, quittant à regret la peau chaude de Cas et les posa en coupe autour du visage de ce dernier pour le faire légèrement reculer, Cas grogna mais obtempéra. Dean tenait à ce que les choses soient claires cette fois, plus de non-dits, hors de question de laisser Cas se contenter de juste _croire_ qu'il éprouvait _peut-être_ la même chose.

\- Cas, je t'aime... Je ferai sûrement encore des conneries, je te dirai probablement des vacheries, tu sais comment je suis. Je ne dis pas que c'est bien ou excusable. Mais je veux que tu te mettes dans la tête que je t'aime et que tu ne doutes jamais de ça. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi mais ce à quoi j'aspire le plus c'est de pouvoir faire un bout de chemin avec toi, le plus long possible de préférence. Je t'aime, tu comprends ça ?

Cas eut juste le temps d'acquiescer avant que Dean ne fonde à nouveau sur sa bouche pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

Ils ne savaient pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait et à cet instant, ils s'en foutaient royalement. Ils avaient dix ans à rattraper et ils comptaient bien s'y mettre rapidement.

Ils avaient **brisé** leur propre malédiction.

Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, Joan souriait. Elle allait devoir envoyer tout le monde dans le salon, on n'allait pas tarder à passer à la version interdite aux moins de dix-huit ans. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un texto à Sam :

_« Vu les galoches qu'ils sont en train de se rouler dans la cour, je pense que j'ai bien fait de t'envoyer l'adresse. Tu me dois deux cents billets, ça a pris moins de cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne s'y mettent. Bisous *smiley démoniaque*»_

FIN

* * *

_PS1 : Voilà pour ce 1er OS, merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_PS2 : je crois que vous entendrez de nouveau parler de Joan, un de ces quatre ;-)_


End file.
